yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Jaim's Space Adventure
Jaim's Space Adventure (Japanese: スペースアドベンチャー：ジャーニービギンズ Supēsuadobenchā: Jānībiginzu, Space Adventure: Journey Begins, Swedish: Jaims rymdäventyr) is a The Sims 2 movie made by Vanalker, and the first in a series of Jaim movies. The story is about two Sims called Jaim and Britia about to go bowling when they are sent into space by something. Pre-production of the movie began as early as January 6, 2013 with the codename The Space Sims 2 Movie. It is followed by a second part. Plot A rainy night, Jaim has invited Britia to go bowling at Route Down Bowling. However, once hearing a lightning bolt, Britia goes inside to play on her guitar. She eventually decides to go bowling with Jaim as soon as it is morning. Meanwhile, Jaim is listening to Being It on the radio when Britia jumps into the car. Jaim tells Britia the grudge towards the construction workers of a motorway in Route Down, that he wants to kill them and that all that is too much. However, when Jaim is doing something, something that behaves like a black hole suddenly grabs them. Jaim and Britia can no longer see anything but can hear each other. One thing that Jaim realizes but not Britia is that they are in space. Britia doesn't believe what Jaim is saying. The response is that it is true that they are in space and that they are on the Space Motorway, said to connect Saturn, Uranus and Neptune with Falseous. Once regaining the ability to see, they are between Saturn and Uranus. Their pets are flying in space. After some time, Jaim and Britia's friends are behind them. They have seen the rings of Saturn but they also ask each other if it is true that there are rings around Uranus. Eventually, one of them sees a space cat. They overtake Jaim and Britia on their way to Neptune. Jaim, apparently too tired to drive all the way to Neptune, decides to stop at Uranus for some time before heading to Neptune where their friends await them. The pets follow Jaim and Britia. Pre-production Certain ideas were scrapped or changed during production: * Jaim's car may have also played a piece of Being It on the radio while in space, however there's no mention of this. * The blue car was meant to play a piece of Being It on the radio, but was considered too annoying. Cast Everyone play as themselves, but only Jaim and Britia are mentioned in the script by name. * Jaim Pal Påssaision * Britia Pal Påssaision * Åpaio Pal Påssaision * Sanjay Ramaswami * Priya Ramaswami * Cyd Roseland The pets: * Oanc Pal Påssaision * Jaun Pal Påssaision * Porthos Roseland * Faga Pal Påssaision Errors * Jaim and Britia did not walk the way they were intended to, which caused a change in the plot. * Due to the downloaded car not being properly mapped inside, the camera is placed in angles that don't make that fact too obvious. * The plumbob is visible. The Sim in control is Åpaio. * The YouTube description says 2012 instead of 2013. Also note that the space clips were recorded first. The Swedish version uses the template as its base, thus it lacks the Vanalker Productions intro and outro. Production photos Directly File:Snapshot d977dbb6 fdf5a1af.jpg|''Äcsh, du vet... Det är bara test. Jaim tog bort denna bild från hans katalog men Thevmedia behöll den.'' Indirectly File:Snapshot d977dbb6 9df5bf3c.jpg|''Fix i väggen. Jaim tog bort denna bild från hans katalog men Thevmedia behöll den.'' Post-production Post-production was planned, but it would only cover the script. Versions v1.1 and v1.2 were planned. Because of this, the first one was supposed to be called v1.0 and be considered a beta version. The revision publicly available on YouTube for over four years was made private on October 6, 2017 due to privacy concerns regarding the Vanalker Productions outro. YouTube description English thumb Jaim is about to take a ride to Route Down Bowling with Britia but it seems that they were sent into space, between Saturn and Uranus, along with their friends (and their cats? and maybe a dog too?)! What should Jaim do? They reach Uranus after a while, then they drive to Neptune where their friends are. It seems that... never mind, it's a secret. Copyright 2012 Vanalker Productions/Olkov Armiv Studios A lot of movie and game tricks were made here. Below are the things I did in the movie and other things: Not all lines the sims say is translated. Because this is v1.0, a few of the missing lines will be in v1.1 and more in v1.2 and so on. You see, "..." and the talks too much line were used because I couldn't translate what the sims did say all over the time, if more than one talk. Because of Part 2 coming soon I will not make v1.1 or v1.2 and so on... This also removes the "v1.0" in the video's name. The woman in the front seat in the blue car didn't really see a space cat; she looked at that angle. Several lines either appear too late, or disappears before the sims stop talking for a while. Also the credits begins with the name "Jaim's Space Adventure" at the bottom; perhaps glitched? Reason: Appears right in Windows Movie Maker, but not on YouTube. Maybe it lags? The space cats and the space dog are just normal pets. They were placed on the ceiling. After the blue car passes by Jaim's car, it moves itself out of the recording room. The song in Jaim's car before Britia enters it is a piece from Jaim's song "Being It". The blue car was also meant to have music, however that would be too annoying. This is a beta version of Jaim's Space Adventure. A few improvements will be done in next version. The beginning used to be different. First, Jaim was supposed to go down and then Britia. However, during the recording, it was reverse. And Jaim didn't go down, I told him to go down! Later on in the morning, he is sitting in the car. And also, the reason why Britia goes in front of the camera in the same set of scenes is that she was supposed to go away to wait for Jaim to go down. But it didn't seem to be anything. Swedish thumb Filmen Jaim's Space Adventure från 2013 översatt till svenska. The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure thumb Lacks a description. YouTube text English All Raw Clips Unreleased Advertisement Swedish Doesn't have as it was made after the ability to add annotations was removed. The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure Does not have any. Script English It was a rainy night and Jaim invited Britia to be with him in the car. However, it took long time before it could be done... Damn rain! I better go back inside and play on my guitar. Eh, it's not GOOD! It was early morning, and Jaim waited many hours until... Great. What should we do now? They don't believe that a motorway was built. I will kill them! Too much. Wow. What happened? I don't know, Jaim. That's... Britia... We are in... ...IN SPACE! In space? Is that true? Yes, it is. In space. Did I told you that this is a motorway, eh? Where are we? We are between Saturn and Uranus. We are about to turn off at Uranus and take a look at it. ... But what's behind us? Eh? Between Saturn and Uranus... We saw the rings of Saturn, but is it true that there are rings around Uranus? I hear cats and a dog around this location, what the h*ll is going on here? Space cat outside of my window, any thoughts about it? Eh, Jaim? They are driving to Neptune! We will take a stop at Uranus and then drive to Neptune. I hope they are there when we have reached Neptune. Eh, Jaim? "Hurry for all luck!" What? I see Uranus! Can YOU see Uranus? Let's stop by here. I hope it will be good... Then we drive to Neptune. Jaim's Space Adventure Made by Vanalker Productions Publisher Vanalker Productions Additional Sound Olkov Armiv Studios Game used The Sims 2 Well, that's a lot of information... If I just could give you more... Swedish Det var en regnig natt och Jaim bjöd Britia att vara med honom i bilen. Men det tog lång tid innan det kunde göras... Vilket regn! Jag går in och spelar på gitarr istället. Inte bra! Det var tidigt på morgonen och Jaim väntade många timmar tills... Bra. Vad ska vi göra nu? De tror inte att en motorväg byggdes. Jag tänker döda dom! För mycket. Wow. Vad hände? Jag vet inte, Jaim. Låt mig tänka lite... Britia... Vi är i... ...I RYMDEN! I rymden? Är det sant? Ja, det är det. I rymden. Har jag sagt att det här är en motorväg, va? Var är vi? Vi är mellan Saturnus och Uranus. Vi håller på att svänga av vid Uranus och ta en titt på det. ... Men vad ligger bakom oss? Va? Mellan Saturnus och Uranus ... Vi såg ringarna av Saturnus, men är det sant att det finns ringar runt Uranus? Jag hör katter och en hund runt omkring oss, va f*n är det som händer? Rymdkatt utanför min ruta, några tankar om det? Va, Jaim? De kör till Neptunus! Vi svänger av vid Uranus och kör sedan till Neptunus. Jag hoppas att de är där när vi har nått Neptunus. Va, Jaim? "Skynda på för all lycka!" Vad? Jag ser Uranus! Kan DU se Uranus? Låt oss stanna här. Jag hoppas att det blir bra... Sen kör vi till Neptunus. Jaims rymdäventyr Gjord av Vanalker Productions Utgivare Vanalker Productions Övrigt ljud Olkov Armiv Studios Spelet som användes The Sims 2 Tja, det är mycket information... Om jag bara kunde ge dig mer... The Making of Jaim's Space Adventure For some reason, not much is known about the production of Jaim's Space Adventure. It did at least enter pre-production on January 6, 2013 and took one day to complete. The first clip recorded was in a room with wallpapers that make it look like they are in space. Påssaision's pets at the time (which included Faga Pal, now deceased) were placed on the top of the room, which is why you hear them. As for why they are there, no reason is given. Jaim and Britia are sitting in a downloadable car. Notice is Priya is look at something. A bit into this clip, it is revealed she sees a space cat, but Åpaio could be the actual reason. Priya is talking while she is looking at something. Could be Åpaio, but the pets at the top of the room somehow may have gotten her attention. The other car doesn't actually overtake the one Jaim and Britia are sitting in, the camera is just moving to the right. Jaim's Space Adventure has a project file called The Space Sims 2 Movie. Which appears to have been the placeholder name before the final one was decided. Also, the final video was intended to have several versions, that would have improved the script. However, it was later scrapped. That's all I can say about Jaim's Space Adventure for now. Stay tuned for the making of it's sequel! (As always, there may be more out there waiting to be revealed, who knows)